


I Won!

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, Supercorptober2019, cookie - Freeform, marriage proposals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "Okay, final round, whoever wins this one gets the damn cookie," Alex said with finality as Kara stuck her tongue out in concentration.





	I Won!

**Author's Note:**

> 23\. Relationship 
> 
> I WATched the new episode finally and all I can say is #SUPERCORPENDGAME

Kara cracked her knuckles and flexed her dexterous fingers. She pulled her hair back in a bun, knowing that she wouldn't want to get her long blonde locks in the way for this.

Lena licked her lips with a determined look on her face, as long pale fingers came up to roll her neck muscles, ready for what was to come.

Blue eyes locked on green as they stared each other down, drowning out the chanting around them. They were in Kara's loft, all gathered around the coffee table in the living room.

"Face it, babe, that cookie is mine," Kara grinned as her hands twitched on the table.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night darling, but we both know who's getting that cookie."

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena through her glasses, as she rolled up her sleeves and stared Lena down.

They looked at each other as Alex cheered Kara on while Kelly cheered Lena on. Nia and Brainy stood watching with rapt interest as Kara and Lena prepared for battle.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," They should out at the same time, both choosing scissors.

Nia and Alex both groaned at the draw, _again_, as Kelly rubbed Lena's back in encouragement.

"It's okay, best 2 out of 3 in this grand tournament," Kelly announced as she gripped Lena's shoulders like a coach.

"Of course they would both choose scissors," Alex points out with a roll of her eyes as Kara made a face on confusion and Lena just smirked.

"We're just in sync like that," Lena grinned with an eyebrow raise as Kara finally understood and turned pink at the innuendo.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s comment before turning back to the important game.

They set up again, "rock, paper, scissors, shoot," as they both put out paper this time.

Alex let out a loud groan again as Brainy tried to calculate the probability of who would win.

Kara buried her face in her hands and while she wasn't looking Lena held out her hand behind her back as Kelly slid something into her closed fist.

"Okay, final round, whoever wins this one gets the damn cookie," Alex said with finality as Kara stuck her tongue out in concentration.

"Rock, paper, scissors," and Kara's 'shoot!' and Lena's 'will you marry me?' were yelled out at the same time.

Lena held out a 'rock' slowly opening her fist to reveal a ring. Kara sat as her jaw dropped open. Lena pushed herself off the chair and got down on one knee and smiled up at Kara.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, you mean the world to me. I know that we've had a rough patch in our relationship with your secret and Lex and I've said things that I can't take back. I'm still learning how to live with that and there's a darkness in me that will probably always be there. But you, Kara, are my light, and will always lead me back to the light. Sometimes I can be pretty mean, but I just want you to know that you are my everything. I know that sometimes I don't let you see it, I'm still working on feelings and emotions,” Lena turned to look at Kelly with a small smile, “but what I do know is that you mean the world to me,” Lena repeated as she looked up at Kara through her thick lashes, “So, Kara Zor-El Danvers, even though you lost your world will you do me the honor and be my world for the rest of our lives?"

Lena held up a gorgeous silver band with a modest diamond sitting prettily in the middle of it. 

Kara stared down at Lena's hopeful face, the slight doubt bleeding through her green eyes.

Lena's anticipation rose at Kara's silence, she was just about to get up and run out of there, pretending like this whole proposal happened, when Kara finally spoke up.

"For Rao's sake Lena, you ruined the surprise!" Kara exclaimed as Lena frowned when Kara moved towards Nia.

Nia produced a large jewelry box from inside of her coat and handed it to Kara who took it gingerly.

"I was gonna propose to you to Lena," Kara said getting down on one knee as well, "I had this whole speech prepared but you threw me in for a loop and now I can't remember it at all and you got me all flustered. Well more flustered than normal because who wouldn’t be flustered around you? I mean you’re amazing. I’ll read my speech as my vows at the wedding. Oh, Rao I’m rambling again, but Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?" 

The blonde opened the box to reveal a beautifully forged bracelet modeled after a traditional Kryptonian wedding band. Kara has made it herself in the Fortress of Solitude, engraving the inside with a short tribute to Lena in Kryptonese. 

The young CEO gaped at Kara before exclaiming, "I asked first!"

“Yes, yes” Kara laughed and nodded with teary eyes as Lena slid the ring onto Kara's left finger.

Kara smiled through the joyful tears and looked at her expectantly. 

Lena realized that the blonde Kryptonian was still waiting on an answer even though it was obvious by this point.

"Yes you dork," Lena smiled as Kara attached the bracelet to her left wrist with a scrunchy smile.

Their chosen family consisting of J'onn, Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Brainy all erupted in cheers as both women embraced and shared a passionate kiss. 

Kara pulled back and reached across the table for the cookie that started it all and took a huge bite out of it exclaiming, "I win!"

"No, darling, I think we both did," Lena beamed as she pulled Kara down for another chocolaty kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea is below which is from the OTP prompt generator again lol. 
> 
> Premise: Person A and Person B are playing rock paper scissors for the last cookie, but they tie every time. They decide to set up a grand tournament or duel to decide the winner.
> 
> Bonus: Married AU
> 
> Some of the words from Lena's proposal is based on the song they played during that scene when Kara gave Lena Lex's journals [You Mean The World To Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98y4iI30LKc) by Freya Ridings. 
> 
> The double proposal idea was also based on [BerkleyLovesTori](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEsAnjsuUpPibY_hTK8WT3w)'s video about their [Double Proposal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y0ARoVF6Qg) which is super cute.


End file.
